Say WHAAAT If?
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: A series of Disney what-ifs from their animations! What's first? Well-What if Elsa were a villain?


**A/N: Hey! This is a new series of 'what ifs' that I'm gonna make. Also, YOU get to tell me what's coming next! Of course, the rules are simple-**

**No doing any mature requests, I wanna keep this k+**

**I prefer to stay in animation, as I do not watch much Disney live action.**

**Please check to see if any of them have been done already**

**Finally, this may seem simple, but Disney only! Kingdom Hearts is fine, but do not give me one involving Final Fantasy characters.**

**Now let's begin with one I've seen a lot of people wonder...**

**WHAT IF ELSA WERE THE VILLAIN?!**

_"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ she smirked, giving her cape a twirl and shutting the icy doors. She glanced about her new palace, quite proud of what she'd done. Admiring it for hours on end...

But then a knock on the door. A visitor? Ugh, she knew who. How pesky.

She opened the door with her powers, coming down as she saw her little sister walking to her, "Elsa..You look..Different. I-It's a good different! And this palace.."

"This is truly what I was capable of." Elsa almost laughed in front of her sister, "Now. What brings you here? You belong in that pathetic little town of Arendale."

"Actually, about that. You see, we need you to come back and-"

"No, I think I'm better off here." Elsa interuppted with a little sass in her voice, as she began walking up the stairs, a little angry. Imprison her? In a place that she hated and who hated her? NONSENSE! She had no plans to go back. Ever.

"Wait! You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" Anna yelled, chasing her older sister, she began singing. _"Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"_

Elsa glared, little brat. She began walking up the stairs, Anna following.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever-I finally understand!"_ she checked her footing, "_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand-in-hand!_ We can head down this mountain together! _You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever-I will be right here!"_

She spun around. Fear? Pfft, yeah right, _"Anna-Just go back home. New life awaits. Go burn in the sun, open up the gates."_

"Wait, but-"

"Whatever. _You mean well, just leave me be." _Elsa walked to her balconty, _"Sure, I'm alone. But I'm alone and free! Now stay away, and you might be safe from me."_

_"Actually we're not."_ Anna interupted, Elsa rose an eye, _"What do you mean you're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know"_

_"What do I now KNOW?!"_

The little sister looked sheepish, _"Arendale's in deep, deep, deep, deep...Snow..."_

"Really?" The older one proudly crossed her arms.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...Everywhere."

"I did, now?" Elsa looked ready to laugh with joy. Anna didn't, "But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" The snow queen took offense to that, "No. I won't. I don't care now."

_"Of course you do! I KNOW you do! 'Cause for the first time in forever!"_

Elsa joined her, _"Oh you're such a fool, since I am free!"_

Anna's words weren't fitting with her sister's. But tried to continue nonetheless, _"You don't have to be afraid!"_

A blizzard was coming, bright red to symcolize Elsa's rage, "_You won't escape from this storm inside of me!" _Again her sister ignored, _"We can work this out together!" _Obviously both sisters were ignoring one another.

_"YOU DON'T KNOW THE CURSE!"_

_"We'll reverse this storm you've made!"_

_"Anna, now I'll make it WORSE!"_ Elsa saw her sister, standing her ground as she slowly was approached by her younger sister, _"Don't panic-We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

Elsa began one low note, _"Noooooo"_

_"We will face this thing together! We can change this winter weather! And everything will be alriii-"_

_"I WON'T!"_ Elsa concentrated all of her icy magic to the one place it would hurt Anna the most. Her heart.

Helplessly, Anna held the area, collapsing to the ground as Kristoff ran in.

"Who's that?" Elsa frowned, "Oh whatever. Just get out of here."

"Anna..We should go." Kristoff agreed.

"No." Anna, however, believed that love existed in every heart. No matter how cold, and wanted to show her sister that she did love her, as well as their parents did, "Not without you!"

"Yes. You are." Elsa flung her arm to the ground, summoning the scariest snow golem to the scene that wrapped its cold arms around them, flinging them outside. Where Sven and Olaf waited at the bottom of the stairway.

"I told you my queen doesn't take kindly to visitors." he said, holding an icicle spear and trying to be intimidating. It wasn't working. Anna got back up, "IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE!" she protested, trying to fling a snowball at them.

Kristoff provided the voice of reason, "Hey, just leave the snowman be, alright?" Anna sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm cool." she turned to walk away, lying though, she flung it anyway. Hitting his shoulder, which it obviously didn't hurt.

However, Marshmallow didn't take kindly to an attack of any kind, and roared, charging at them. Olaf grabbed its leg, "HEY! THIS IS NOT YOUR POST!" he yelled, but got flung over a cliff that Anna and Kristoff were already trying to get down.

Marshmallow caught them, demanding them not to come back, agreeing they met Olaf at the bottom, after being dropped.

They realized that Anna's heart was freezing, and they needed help...Fast.

It's a long story, but after almost being married to one another by trolls, they knew that only an act of true love could save Anna from literally freezing to death. She needed to kiss Hans, whom they rode back to the palace for...However, he wasn't there as they rode.

Instead he was running to Elsa's icy castle, where after a series of attacks he managed to knock her out and bring her to Arendale's dungeons. Where she awoke.

"Oh look." Elsa made a face as she glanced out of the window, but heard a door open, "Queen Elsa?" Hans stood there, walking over to her, "What do you want?" she spat.

"Please." he gave her puppy eyes, "Just reverse the cold and bring back summer. We can then allow you to le-"

"Oh don't pull any of that stuff on me, buddy." Another interuption from Elsa, this time to Hans. Who looked at her confused.

Her smile never wavered, "Your heart is as cold as mine." she said, "You never loved my little sister. Only yourself." Hans laughed, "Guess I can't hide the cold from the queen if ice, can I?" Another smirk, "Tell you what. I'll make you a little offer. One I know you'll love." This intruged him, "I froze my gooddy-goody sister's heart. All I need you to do is make sure that no one interferes with her until she's gone."

She leaned in close, whispering this next part, "And you shall be the head of my armies, and I shall make you my king." she pecked his cheek, then leaned back, "Are we in agreement?" she held up her shackled hands.

For a long time it seemed, Hans just stood there...Until he finally pulled out a key, and undid her shackles, "Done." Elsa rubbed her hands, then made a sceptar out of ice, handing it to him, "Thank you, my king." she smirked again.

Meanwhile, unknowingly of what just happened, Kristoff brought Anna back to the palace gates, they brought her in straight to Hans, too.

"Hans I need you to kiss me!" she tugged on his jacket, "NOW!" Hans knew what was going on, but played along, "Hold on, you're cold as ice. What's happened?" he picked her up, placing her on the sofa, as Anna explained that her heart was frozen, and only an act of true love could save her.

"A true love's kiss." he breathed, holding her chin delicately, about to kiss her. But then he...

...laughed in her face. "Oh, Anna. If only there were someone who loved you." he walked away from her, grabbing water. "B-But you said...You did." she shivered, "You think I'd love someone as immature as you?" he dumped the water on the fire, speeding up the freezing proccess, "I was 13th in line in my kingdom. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somehow. You. You were desperate."

Anna's heart was breaking as she tried to stop him, he continued to rant, "But now, Elsa has agreed to become my bride. And I shall rule over the ice and snow-As well as little Arendale. I won't even need to kill her, unless she gets in my way."

"You'll never get away with this!" Anna yelled, more angry than hurt.

Hans raised an eye quite cocky, "Oh Anna. I already have." he then slammed the door in her face, locking it. Leaving Anna to freeze.

Hans found his way to the other royal families, faking distress, "Princess Anna is...Dead." a loud gasp from the room. "She was killed...By Queen Elsa." everyone was shocked that her own sister would do such a horrible thing! "At least we got to say our marriage vows...Before she died in my arms." he placed his face in his hands and pretended to weep over her, "Arendale looks to you know." someone said.

A mental smirk came to Hans, as his plan was more profitable than he'd hoped. "It is...With a heavy heart...That I charge Queen Elsa with treason...And sentence her to death."

They all agreed, and he was going to be the executioner.

However, all didn't go as planned, as suddenly, in Anna's room, the doorknob began to jiggle, "H-Help.." she nearly whispered, as Olaf came out, "My queen. Are you in-Oh it's you." he sighed, "Why's your hair white? I thought you were gonna get true love's kiss from that guy."

"It wasn't t-true love.." she sighed, hugging her coat to herself, "And I don't even know what love is anymore."

The snowman, not being very bright, walked over to her, starting his first fire as he spoke, "I know. Love is...Putting someone else's needs above yours. Like how Sven brought you back here and then left forever." The princess was stunned, "Kristoff...That's his name...He...Loves me?" Olaf chuckled, "Wow, you really DON'T know anything about love, do you? Listen, since you're the princess, sister of my queen, I'm gonna help you get through this."

Just then, the windows flew open, the snowman rushed to close them, "Don't worry I've-Hold on." he pulled down an icicle, breaking it until it looked like a telescope, "I'm getting something here.." His eyes widened, "It's Kristoff and Sven!" he jumped, then realized, "I guess I was wrong. I guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Anna knew then that she needed to get to Kristoff, and Olaf helped her, however, the blizzard outside was getting worse.

The reason wasn't too unobvious, Elsa heard of Hans' betrayal to both her and her sister. She knew that she needed to get back to her castle, and let Anna rule the kingdom now.

Anna, however, slid down the castle, leaving Olaf behind as she attempted pitifully to try and get to Kristoff. Her words were lost in the snow, however.

Kristoff still attempted to reach his beloved Anna before it was too late. But the ice cracked, Sven threw him to safety, but fell in.

"SVEN!" Kristoff called pitifully, watching for his best friend. Who never came back. A tear fell down his face, but he had no time to grieve, as there was another whom needed his help. Sven gave his life so he could save hers-And he wasn't about to let his dying wish go unfifilled!

Elsa tried to find her way through her storm, created in blind fury. But Hans reached her, "Elsa, there's no escaping now!"

"Just leave me alone. You have the throne."

Hans smirked, "I want your power, Elsa." he drew his blade, "Your sister, so naive, fell for it. She was weak and cold, I obeyed you and did nothing. As you see now, Elsa, you have nothing left to live for. Your armies are mine, your kingdom is mine. Even your sister's pathetic heart-Was mine."

And for once, Elsa showed guilt cross her face, "No...Anna." she fell to her knees, as the blizzard stopped well..Cold. Frozen with her.

Anna and Kristoff could now see one another clearly, as they made their way to one another, but Anna heard faintly the sound of a sword. She glanced over, seeing Hans stand over Elsa with a sword, "Elsa.." she whispered. There was no time to make a choice, Elsa was doomed.

But Anna sprinted to her sister's aid, even faster than when she made her way to Kristoff, holding an arm out for defense, "NO!" she called, freezing to solid ice as the blade hit her now frozen hand.

However, the ice did not break. It was the sword that did, sending him an impact so hard it threw him ten feet away.

Elsa heard, turning around she saw the horrible sight and ran to her face, "ANNA!" she held the ice face and began to cry, throwing her arms around her once-sister, "I'm so sorry!" she began to sing a little, "Anna, I'm so sorry...Please, you can't leave me now..."

Others heard the laments of the Snow Queen and tears ran down their faces, "I know that I was wrong. And look what I've done...It's too late to saaay..." she hugged her sister again, "I've always missed you, my loving sister. Please if you'll just stay...We can build a snowman."

Just then the heart of the ice sculpture began to glow, as color returned to her, she hugged her sister back as soon as she did, finishing the song, "I'm o-kay!"

All gasped as Elsa held onto her sister's hands, "You sacraficed yourself for me? After all I've done to you?"

Anna laughed, "Of course. I love you."

Olaf gasped, realizing, "An act of true love can melt a frozen heart!"

Elsa smiled, "Love...The thing I've always denied you." Elsa began to wave her hands, "Love..This is my gift to everyone, to all who loved me truly. And those who truly love you, Anna." she soon lifted her hands in the air, pulling the ice off of everything, returning summer to Arendale once again.

"I knew you had it in you." Anna smiled. However, as she did, Hans awoke, Kristoff was angry. He tried to march to beat him to a pulp, but was stopped by Anna, "I got this." she said, walking gracefully over to Hans with Elsa behind, "You..But she froze your heart I left you to-"

Anna's turn to interupt, "The only ffrozen heart around here is YOURS." she then turned around, but was lying again as she and Elsa both punched him over the boat. Then for the first time in forever, embraced one another lovingly, the sisterly love Anna longed to feel once again with Elsa, but was denied for so long.

All went well with Arendale, Elsa was welcomed once again by her people, who forgave her crimes. The snow golems she created all now had personal flurries, including Olaf, and were guardians of Arendale.

Kristoff, loosing Sven, never had the heart to go back to the ice business. But it didn't matter, as he was happy to dance in the snow with his wonderful princess.

**A/N: Basically, Anna's warm sisterly love was so great for her sister, that she forgave her attempts to kill her. And in warming her own heart, she touched the frozen heart of Elsa as well. Who repents her ways and is always a loving ruler to her kingdom from then on out.**


End file.
